Talk:Fish
Impact Crater I don't think the ones in impact crater are these fish. They look more like giant cells. I think they may be infant metroids or something. Well, we all know how much Phazon can screw up an organism's cells, mutating it, and those fish-things actually live in the stuff, so some pretty crazy $**t could have happened giving them a new genetic composition to compensate for the orange Phazon, similar to how Samus's PED device keeps her alive. Pgans12 21:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree, they are not fish. Those need a new article. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I concour. These are physically different from the regular fish, and my understanding of the prevailing attitude towards ULFs is that if they look different, they can safely be assumed to be different creatures.--AdmiralSakai 00:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, these aren't the fish in shorelines. They have the programming of the fish seen in tanks and such, but they don't look like fish. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) You know, I think that our only solution to this is fish. What other name could there be? And I know that fish would be a name for ULF 23 too, but really, these are obviously fish. They are referred to as such in the Shorelines design notes. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 16:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Here's my proposal. Due to the design notes for Phendrana Shorelines, and the obviousness that these are fish, I say we rename this page Fish. We can merge 64 here and mention 23 and 49. What says you all? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine with changing this article's name to Fish, but I'd hold off on merging 64 into it, at least until we get a good look at them and establish that they have an identical appearance.--AdmiralSakai 23:20, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I really think the article should say where you got the name fish for the Other M and Echoes versions, as well.--AdmiralSakai 20:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Probably, but they are obviously fish. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Why I put them in Space Pirate pets I put them inmy new category because I like to think that they may be kept as pets by Pirates, kept in tanks in Save Stations so that they could be safe from any intruders (namely Samus) and to go in and take care of them in a safe sanctuary. They have about the same bioweapon potential as little birdie. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 02:07, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Needed Article? This seems really unneeded. All the resemblances to fish could just be put on the resembling creature's page with a wikipedia link to fish, couldn't it? I mean it's not like the fish serve a gameplay purpose. ''Vellim (Talk) 23:11, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :They DO scatter when shot at. Anyways, this article DOES have information that could be missed by just linking to wikipedia or by playing the game. One is the heat signatures from the thermal visor, and the second is the scatter when shot thing. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:35, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::On the Thermal Visor page a trivia could be noted. As for the scatter when shot thing, that's a game mechanic. 1. It's not revolutionary. 2. It could be noted on the game page if it was really necessary. I mean, jumping doesn't have a page. Shooting doesn't have a page. Birds don't have a page, oh wait... :P Vellim (Talk) 23:42, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Do we really want a list of things that have heat readings on the thermal visor page? It is the exact kind of mechanic and attention to detail that was what caused people to LIKE Metroid Prime in the first place. Shouldn't we cover those details? And we shouldn't bog down the Metroid Prime article with EVERY minor detail, because that would be a distraction from the subject. And don't tempt me to make an argument to create an article about jumping, apparently some weird stuff goes on in it. Shooting is kinda boring though. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:00, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. I wouldn't even mind an article on jumping if it contained all the technical information. But then we'd have to put technical information into everything. Vellim (Talk) 00:07, December 20, 2012 (UTC)